Reunited (And It Feels So Good)
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Jace thought he'd lost her. Now that he had her back, he was never letting her go again. Oneshot. Set post 3A


Jace clutched desperately at the tiny redhead in his arms, attacking her mouth with his as he backed her further into his room, pressing her against the dresser as he breathed her in like she was the oxygen he needed to live. Her hands twisted in his hair as she pushed her hips hard against his, making him groan as he moved to lift her up, gripping her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist. Blindly, he stumbled over to the bed, falling back with her straddling his lap.

"Jace," Clary whispered as his mouth traveled down her throat, tugging at his shirt until he leaned back long enough for her to impatiently pull it over his head. They undressed each other quickly, yanking and tearing at the fabric like they couldn't get naked fast enough. Jace sighed deeply as her bare skin _finally_ collided with his, running his hands over her back, pulling her tighter against him as he turned them over so she was on her back underneath him. He kissed gently down her collarbone, dipping his tongue between her breasts as both hands slid up and down her sides, grounding her as his mouth set her nerves on fire.

"_Jace_," she whispered again, her voice tight as she squirmed, her breath hitching as he trailed his lips around her breast, mouthing wetly at her skin as he spiraled slowly up to her nipple, flicking it once with his tongue before capturing the straining nub between his teeth. Clary sobbed at that, writhing against him as he moved to repeat his attention on her other breast. He took his time, feasting on every inch of skin until she was gasping for breath and trembling beneath him. He released her nipple from his mouth with a wet _pop_ and raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her bottom lip was red and swollen from her biting down on it. She looked so _beautiful_. His chest tightened as he took her in, trying not to think about how this almost never happened; how he almost lost her forever.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he leaned down to drop gentle kisses down her quivering belly as he made his way to where she needed him most. Her thighs parted automatically as he settled between them, exhaling harshly at how wet she was, his cool breath on her heated skin making her shiver before he dipped his tongue into her dripping center, his hands curling around her thighs, pressing them further apart as he licked teasingly, not giving her the pressure she craved. She huffed, whining and wiggling her hips slightly.

"More, Jace, please..." she begged, frustrated tears sliding down her cheeks.

Jace smirked up at her before burying his face back between her legs. Clary tossed her head back and shrieked as he gripped her hips and pulled her tighter against his hot mouth, his tongue flattening and sliding over her wet, sensitive flesh as she trembled violently with need, thrashing her head from side to side as he drove her relentlessly to the edge, her moans rising in pitch when his hands encouraged her hips to move against him.

"Yes, yes, _yes_," she whimpered as she undulated her hips, rubbing herself shamelessly on his tongue until her back arched off the bed, tensing as she came with a breathy whimper, her thighs shaking as she collapsed back against the mattress.

He pulled back to get a good look at her; her skin flushed and chest heaving as she stared back at him, looking exhausted but determined. She reached out for him, her small hand circling his wrist and tugging.

"Please, take me now," she breathed heavily, tightening her fingers slightly as he moved to hover over her, brushing his lips over hers gently. He smiled when she craned her neck, following his mouth as he pulled away. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom before settling back on his knees, fumbling a little as he ripped it open and rolled it on, aware of her scorching eyes watching his every move. He crawled back over her, settling his body on top of hers, sighing as her thighs moved to cradle his hips, bucking against her slightly and soaking in her high pitched whimpers as he brushed against her before firmly pushing in. Clary grunted and tensed at the sensation, her breathing erratic as she gripped his upper arms tightly.

"Hold on to me," he said softly, moving her arms to drape over his shoulders. She did as he said, yelping slightly when he pulled her up against him as he leaned back on his knees, settling her back onto his lap. She squealed when he sank into her even deeper, a deep shudder rippling through her as he pressed against her most sensitive spot.

"_Oh my god_," she gasped quietly, tilting her head back as Jace's lips found her throat once more. Slowly, he started moving his hips, loving how she shook and gripped his shoulders tighter before rolling her own hips against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he thrust up into her, face buried in her chest. They quickly found their rhythm, panting harshly as they moved together, his hands reverently tracing her back, her thighs, everywhere he could reach, until he felt the familiar tightening at the base of his spine. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other moved to cradle the back of her head as he tipped her back, her body hovering over the mattress, and picked up his pace, holding her tightly against him. She gasped and gripped his neck, her eyes wide as they met his.

"I've got you, babe," he assured her as he pressed their bodies together. Clary whimpered and closed her eyes as she hung in his grasp, unable to do anything but just _take_ his brutal thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm close..." he whispered in her ear.

"Me, too," she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as she dug her nails into his back, spurring him on until he was practically slamming his hips against hers, coming with a sudden shout, his eyes rolling back as he felt Clary tighten around him as she too found release. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily and shivering as the aftershocks of his orgasm pulsed through him. When he came to, her hands were running up and down his back, easing him back down from his high. Gently, he rolled off her, both of them groaning when he slipped out of her. He dropped onto his back and pulled off the condom, tossing it toward the trash blindly before rolling back to face Clary. He ran a gentle hand through her hair, cupping her cheek as she turned to face him, too.

"Making sure I'm real?" she teased lightly, gently gripping his wrist as his thumb traced her lower lip.

"I thought you were gone," he said quietly. "I thought I lost you."

Her face turned serious as she scooted closer to him and turned her head to press a kiss to his palm.

"But you didn't," she assured him, hooking her leg over his and looking him in the eye. "I'm here. I'm _okay_."

"I love you so much," he whispered, not trusting his voice not to break as a tear slid down his cheek. Clary leaned forward and kissed him gently, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you, too," she said softly. Jace reached up to claim her lips again, pouring all the guilt and heartbreak he'd been carrying with him into the kiss. She kissed him back gently, tracing her hand across his chest as his arms curled around her, pulling her close. Their mouths parted and she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly, feeling relaxed and sated for the first time in a long time.


End file.
